


In For A Long Night

by ifishouldfall



Series: Haikyuu!! Imagine Your OTP Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kisses, Imagine your OTP, Kags is a dumbass, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, dumb volleyboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldfall/pseuds/ifishouldfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I haven't written anything in such a long time but I got inspired after finding Imagine Your OTP prompts on tumblr, so I'm going to do a series! <br/>If you have any prompts, send me a message on here or on tumblr, my URL is still ifishouldfall<br/>Enjoy my gay volleybabies!</p>
    </blockquote>





	In For A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I haven't written anything in such a long time but I got inspired after finding Imagine Your OTP prompts on tumblr, so I'm going to do a series!   
> If you have any prompts, send me a message on here or on tumblr, my URL is still ifishouldfall  
> Enjoy my gay volleybabies!

It had been a hot, sweltering day in the midst of summer, and the Karasuno volleyball team had just finished up their second to last day of training camp.

By the time all the boys had trailed out of the gym, breathing heavily but greeting the cooler air of the evening with gratitude.

As Dachai locked up, Tanaka, Noya and Hinata all gathered round him with hopeful looks on their faces.

"Yeah yeah, pork buns on me, let's just get out of here. I'm exhausted" he muttered, running his hand through his hair to rub at the back of his neck.

With a shout of triumph and fists raised in victory, the three boys ran ahead of the others, whooping at the promise of food, and soon after - a bed to sleep in.

Kageyama watched Hinata as he bounded along with the other two trouble-makers with a soft smile on his face, and his chest clenched. At what point did Hinata's sunshine-filled smile make him so... Happy?

Shrugging it off, the setter followed the rest of the team back to the residential hostel they were staying at.

"It's just because I'm tired" Kageyama reasoned with himself.

For the whole duration of the week, Kageyama thought to himself, he had found himself becoming unexplainably fond of Hinata. Instead of finding his insatiable energy and loud voice annoying as usual, he began to find it endearing, and rather finding the other's annoyance towards his spiker all the more frustrating. And he still had another day of it to deal with.

He would have to do something about this, he thought to himself.

~

Kageyama lay on his futon about an hour after everyone had gone to bed, staring at the cold grey ceiling of the dorm, the sounds of his teammates deep breathing and soft snores surrounding him.

The rest of the evening had gone without a hitch, but now, in the silent darkness of the room, Kageyama was forced to think about what was really happening.

Not through choice of course, but through the sheer fact that every time Kageyama closed his eyes to get some well needed rest, bright orange and sunshine smiles danced on the back of his eyelids.

With a sigh, he rolled onto his side, and was greeted with the sight of Hinata's bright orange mop seemingly glowing in the dim light, and for once, it didn't piss him off.

The more Kageyama thought about it, the more he wanted to run his hands through the fluff, in a gentle manor, rather than the usual vice-like grip he applied to it when Hinata pissed him off.

With a determined huff, Kageyama leaned up a little, propping himself up on one elbow before reaching over the somewhat minute gap between their futons, and with a tentative hand, ran his hand through the strands. The small whine that Hinata gave at the contact was akin to a kitten mewling, and it sent shivers down Kageyama's spine.

He leaned down, overtaken with a swelling warmth in his chest at the way his spiker's hair splayed over his pillow in a halo, the way his eyelashes gently kisses his cheeks with every flutter of breath he gave. Kageyama felt himself becoming jealous of such a minor thing - again, putting the unreasonable feelings down to exhaustion.

Carrying on his journey towards the smaller boy, Kageyama directed himself directly above Hinata's face.

With dead set determination, he leaned down to kiss his cheek, hesitating slightly, no going back now, before making the final move and - With a slight groan, Hinata rolled himself over at the exact point that Kageyama's lips made contact, except instead of their intended destination, Kageyama opened his eyes to find his own lips planted gently against Hinata's.

With a sharp inhale of breath - out of shock, or embarrassment maybe, Kageyama leapt backwards as if Hinata would suddenly grow fangs or tear his head from his shoulders, and buried his face in his hands.

It was not meant to happen like that. His life was over.

He flinched inwardly as he felt a hand over his own, pulling his hands away from his face.

He slowly cooperated, finally revealing Hinata laying in the exact same position as before, with wide eyes and pupils that were blown - no surely it was because it was dark -

His trail of thought was cut off as Hinata's hands, rather than letting go now his goal of revealing Kageyama's mortified face was achieved, held on tighter to his wrists and yanked him forward, pressing his lips insistently back against Kageyama's own.

The setter let out a startled breath, and Hinata took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth to fit against Kageyama's snugly, before running his tongue against his bottom lip.

Kageyama couldn't help but let out a small moan at the boldness of the move, and was spurred on by the action, all traces of previous embarrassment left behind.

Forcing his hands out of Hinata's grip, he reached forward to grasp two handfuls of orange strands and press himself closer, never breaking contact.

They kissed until they had to pull apart, chests heaving and lips feeling swollen and bruised. Even in the dim light, Kageyama could see Hinata's wicked grin. He gulped.

"Kageyamaaaaa" he drawled, and Kageyama swore he felt all the blood leave his face and rush downwards "if you wanted to kiss me, you should have said sooner" Hinata finished, smirking, and God Kageyama hated him right now - before Hinata leaned back in to finish what he'd started.

Kageyama was in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the tumblr prompt: 
> 
> Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B's cheek while they're sleeping but B shifts and A accidentally kisses them on the mouth and pulls back all flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them down for a real kiss


End file.
